One way or Another
by Azulas Fan
Summary: Azula's thoughts while she's in the asylum. Please Review!
1. The Pain of Defeat

_Why am I here? I should be Firelord! Zuko doesnt know what he's doing. The Avatar should be dead. I should be in the bathtub in the palace._

The former princess is the only one in the entire asylum that can and will scream for over twenty four hours. The only thing keeping her from blowing herself to pieces with her lightning are the drugs they pump her full of everyday. Zuko had insisted they not but after four suicide attempts he had no choice.

_Im better than all of them. The Avatar, his watertribe slut, the snow savage the blind dirt kid and her miserable unlucky brother. They should have just killed me. It would be more honorable than this. A psychopath locked away to be forgotten to rot. Mai and Ty Lee were no better. They should both be killed when I get out._

_... What if I dont get out though?_

_No dont think about that. They will let me out one way or another. The Dai Li are still loyal. Just need to make a connection. How? They wont let me send out a message. Maybe they are already here. Waiting for the right moment._

_What about mom? She hasnt spoken to me in a while. Maybe Im done hearing her. Or maybe she's just letting me think so._

_Everyone Ive ever known has betray me. I have nothing. I am nothing. When I get out I will have to start completely over._

_But I will get it all back. One way or another..._


	2. The Plan

It has been almost five days since she had eaten anything, and the hospital staff were highly concerned. They had given her as many drugs as they could without killing her and she still refused to eat, and she still put up a horrible fight. The Fire Lord had been no help, just a nuisance. He insisted that they must not be trying very hard and that if anything happened to his sister, they would take the blame.

_They put me in here to rot so that is exactly what I'll do. They think I can't do anything in here so I won't. Even if that means dying. Zuzu wants me healthy, so I will be the opposite. The Avatar doesn't like death, this should really get to him. Father is ashamed of me. Of course he is, why wouldn't he be. I lost to Zuko and the water witch. I lost the entire Fire Nation to Zuko.  
_

"It's all your fault."

"I think your confused Azula, I love you" The hallucination of _Ursa _haunts her every day and night.

"Your lying! You thought I was a monster!"

The doctors, nurses and guards come running in at the sound of the screaming princess. The guards attempt to restrain her but it only makes her angrier.

"How long have you been working with her!? How did she contact you to destroy me!?" The princess is furiously resisting her guards, but a nurse manages to get a quick shot into her veins by sneaking up behind her. Moments later the screaming stops but the princess, who should be asleep by now. Is eyeing the head doctor with blood shot golden eyes.

"This is only the beginning, I will have my title as Fire Lord back before the next burning sky." With that she lowers her head, obviously not asleep but relaxed.

"Take her to the medical ward and have her given food intravenously." The head doctor then exits to inform the Fire Lord about the condition of his sibling.

* * *

Hours later, the princess is back in her room on the top floor. Her brother has arrived and, once again, failed to get her to speak to him. The Avatar is also there, but at the sight of the 13 year old boy the princess begins to throw forth flames from her mouth, scorching the once white wall of her "room".

After her brother and the air nomad left, the most evil of grins spread across the pale face of the deposed princess.

_They may have put me in here, but I will be the one to let myself out._

_*FLASHBACK*_

_As the young girl thrashes around injuring the guard her hand makes it way to his belt as she throws him across the room. She stops immediately and drops her attack. The other guards move quickly to get a hold of the firebender. As she is led out of her room and to the medical ward, she smiles for the first time in a long time, you see, the keys to her cell were once attached to that young mans belt. But not anymore..._

**A/N: Ok. So I decided I liked this story more than I thought so I decided to expand it a little. One thing led to another and now I will eventually have to add another chapter because I cant leave it end like this... Can I? Any way if you liked it please review I would love to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
